Workout
by Queerswimming
Summary: Here is my version, of what exactly happend between them in the morning of the relay. Enjoy (ღ ღ) And please leave a comment, if you liked it! Or even when you hated it :D But don't be too hard on me xP


I'm standing in front of Rei-chans house. I just got here and I'm still out of breath. If we want to do it right, we've got to hurry. I ring the door bell, while fidgeting in front of his house.  
I jump, when someone opens the door. It's Rei's Mom.  
"Oh, it's Hazuki-kun! You're early today.", she says with a big smile on her face. "Good morning! Is Rei-chan in his room?" I don't have the time to chat with her today, so I get to the point right away. She nods and steps aside to welcome me in. "I heard him talking in his room. So I guess he's already awake." I wave in thanks and hurry up to his room. I open the door without thinking and put on my brightest smile. "Rei-chan! Good morning~ 3 "

Rei stands in front of his wardrobe, and he's just about to get changed. I'm stunned. But not because he is already half naked. No.  
He wears purple pajamas.  
With butterflys.

Rei-chan stares at me, frozen in his movement, when he suddenly realizes what is going on. A big grin spreads across my lips, as I see his face turn into a dark shade of red.

"Nagisa! What-!" I interrupt him.

"Nice Pj's. They really suit you."

He blushes some more and it seems like he wants to defend himself once again. But instead he just clears his throat and pushes his classes up his nose. "What do you want?"

He's just too cute, when he pretends to be tough. I chuckle. But there are more important things right know!  
"Ne, Rei-chan! Did you here! We're going to swim the relay!"

Rei turns around and now I can see the spark in his eyes.

"Of course! Makoto-senpai just called me!"

But I can still see something else in his eyes. Rei is worried. He was really confident, when we left the message on Haru's phone. But he made this nervous expression on our way home. I can tell that he doesn't want to mess this up. And that's why I'm here.

"Rei-chan. Let's go to the pool." Rei stares at me in confusion. "Eh, why?" I chuckle and fold my arms behind my back. "To practice the exchange! I know that you feel insecure! So let's do what we can for now!"

Rei stares at me. He seems to be really surprised by my words. He reaches for his glasses and I can tell that he is embarrassed.

Really, he's way too cute.

He silently nods and I raise my arms in joy.  
"I just need to get changed, before we go." Rei doesn't move an inch and after a few seconds he starts to get restless again.

"Um, Nagisa. C-could you leave my room."

I tilt my head. "But you always undress in front of me, when we are in the changing room."  
"This is different! Totally different!", he yells and I chuckle as I see him turning red once again.  
"Okay, okay!", I reply and take my leave. What a shame.

Rei-chan has really improved. His movements are perfect and he is a fast learner indeed.

We practiced almost an hour and I think he finally got the hang on it. Rei seems to be a little bit exhausted. I think that's it for today, he needs to rest until the tournament starts.  
I approach him in the water and glance at his body. He certainly is well build. Just look at those abs. How they move, while he pants lightly. I need to stop staring.  
"Rei-chan, you did great! Alright! I think we can do this!"  
I wave my fist in victory, but Rei doesn't scold me like he usually would. There is a small smile on his lips, but I can tell that he is still worried.

"Nagisa-kun, thank you really much."

He starts to play nervously with his fingers.

"It's just- I-I really want to swim with all of you, but yet...Haruka-senpai finally agreed to do the relay and ... I just don't want to be the one at fault, when we lose."  
And somehow I snap at those words.  
I grab his shoulders forcefully and he looks at me in surprise. I'm really angry right now and I want him to now that.  
"Listen! You trained really hard. I run with you everyday! You managed to memorize the basics of the exchange in just an hour! That's amazing! So don't be so hard on yourself! I believe in you! Trust me and I will assure you that we will win!"  
Rei stares at me expressionless. And suddenly he leans in and seals my lips with a kiss.  
It only lasts for a split second, but it's a tender kiss. I shiver at the sensation and my heart starts skips a beat. My mind can't keep up with what just happened and I feel a little dizzy.  
When I get back to my senses I can see Rei in front of me, all flustered and red like a bonfire.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't plan to... I just.. um...somehow you were really manly and I..." he stutters and gesticulates wildly.  
"W-what am I saying?", he mutters to himself and I can't help but laugh.

That's not fair. I give up.  
Rei seems to be completely over strained as I move towards him. I have to stand on my toes, in order to wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Rei-chan."  
I whisper his name seductively and I can see his eyes widening.  
"If you start something like this, at least do it right."  
He blushes once more, when my my words finally reach his mind. My heart starts racing as he nods in embarrassment.  
I lean in for a kiss, our lips almost touching.  
"Then let me teach you."  
And with this I close the distance between us. Rei tenses up and I can feel him shudder. His lips are soft, wet and unbearable delicious.  
A shiver runs down my spine, as I feel his trembling fingers, reaching for my hips. I slide my hands down to his jaw and part my lips, to feel him even closer. Rei clenches his fingers into my skin and I can't help but press my body against his. I'm starting to feel hot. I want more.  
I start licking his lips, gently at first, but that's not enough. I slip my tongue into his mouth, hungry and yearning for his touch. A tiny moan escapes his lips and arousal shivers through my body.  
I'm about to lose my mind, when he suddenly moves his hands around me, still trembling but yet so forceful. His fingers feel hot on my skin and I gasp into our kiss, when he slides them down to the waistband of my swimsuit. This is bad.  
Somehow I manage to separate our kiss, by laying my hands on his chest. I can feel his heart pounding. His breath is still ragged and his lips are red and wet. "I think we should stop for now."

My voice is hoarse and I try to calm down my fast heartbeat. Rei's eyes are clouded with lust and I can feel myself shiver at the sight. I really don't want to stop. His hands are still on my back, his fingers just about to touch my butt.  
Rei nods absently, which causes me to chuckle. I lean in and kiss him softly. "We continue this, after the race."  
His face turns bright red and I can't help but burst out into laughter, when he replies, with a really motivated "YES!"


End file.
